Walking in Shadows
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Another Dean Winchester meets Arandi Remington AU. While hunting werewolves Dean meets the woman of his dreams and his whole world tunrs upside down when he discovers she's not anything he expected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No profit comes from playing the Winchester men.

Dean Winchester meets Arandi Remington in another universe.

My werewolves do a complete change to the wolf stage not like on the show.

Also in this story everyone is early twenty's age wise.

WAITING FOR YOU

Dean slipped into the booth across from Sam doing his best not to wince or groan from the still burning pain of the claw marks across his left shoulder. He knew that he had to cover how miserable he was from Sam so that they could finish this hunt and then he would sleep for a week, no make that three.

Dean knew that if Sam even had inkling of how bad he felt mother hen wouldn't even begin to describe what Sam would become and then the lunar cycle would be over and they would have to wait a whole month to start over. Not happening on Dean's watch.

Sam was starving and Dean could well pass on anything going past his lips but he had to eat even if he had to choke it down.

He was trying to decide what he could manage without Sam scrutinizing him.

"Hi guys how are you doing this evening?"

"We're good." Sam answered.

Dean looked up so that he could give the waitress his drink order and found himself choking. She patted his back and he flinched from the burning and pull of the gashes.

"Hey you alright sweetie? She asked worriedly.

Dean nodded his eyes watering and he was so embarrassed.

"Let me go get you some water." The waitress sauntered away with Dean's eyes following every step.

She was beautiful and her blue eyes so amazing he could get lost in them and it had been a long time since any woman had made his heart race.

"Dean what the hell?" Sam interjected.

"Sam I have found the woman I would give up hunting for." He said still watching her.

"Dean it would take one hell of woman to accomplish that." Sam snickered.

"Did you not just see her dude, she's fucking amazing."

Sam chuckled because Dean loved women always had always would but his brother having a teen age 'she's the one hearts and goo-goo eyes' moment was refreshing. He hadn't seen that since Lisa and boy had she been not the one.

"Here you go darling." She was back and Dean took the water as if she was handing him the secret of life, his green eyes wide and sparkling and his million watt smile spreading.

"Thank you darling." He said his voice pure velvet.

Sam almost snorted at the sight but Dean shot him his level seven death glare.

"You need another minute or you know what you want?" She asked sweetly.

Dean stared at her thinking 'I know exactly what I want.' But instead he said, "What do you recommend?"

"Our rib eye sandwich is to die for." She smiled and Sam thought if he kept looking he was going to be blinded with all this wattage.

"I'll take that medium well veggies on the side with onion rings and a coke." Dean answered suddenly very hungry but not entirely for food.

"What about you sweetie?" She asked Sam.

"I'll take the same but I want fries."

"Alright guys my name is Arandi if you need anything just holler."

"Arandi." Dean repeated huskily. "Not that you need to know our names but I'm Dean this is my brother Sam."

Her smile widened. "I love to know my customers names, especially if they come in here often." She winked at Dean and walked away.

"Did she just flirt with me?" Dean asked in shock.

Sam couldn't help but laugh even as Dean stared at him. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah but well I didn't think it would be that easy." Dean huffed.

"Dude you just blinded her with your fucking smile and you even used your 'come hither' eyes plus you did the voice." Sam pointed out.

"The voice?" Dean asked eye brow raised.

"Yeah when you lower your voice even more than it already is."

Dean sighed staring at the fork he now had in his hands. "I'm just wishful thinking she's just trying to get a good tip."

Sam stared at Dean and sighed too. For all of Dean's bravado on how amazing he looked and how hot he was, to him it was just a joke, he really didn't believe it. Sam had watched countless times women throwing themselves at Dean from just a smile.

"Dean she was flirting with you and…" Sam stopped and stared toward the counter where Arandi stood now talking to another waitress and his mouth fell open. "Holy." He whispered, the other waitress just as beautiful but her eyes were green.

Dean turned to look and grinned at his brother. "Looks like she has a friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look at him Jade he's so handsome I can't stand it. I can't believe that I managed to talk to him without making an idiot of myself." Arandi sighed.

"You say the other one is his brother, well isn't that just peachy we can double date sis." Jade laughed biting her lower lip trying to look at Sam because he was one hell of a specimen of a man.

"Who am I kidding?" Arandi huffed.

"Since when do you give up so easily?" Jade asked.

"Since he could fucking be a male model and….."

"If you even think of saying that you're not beautiful I am going to bitch slap you." Jade exclaimed.

"Shut up little girl."

The ding of the order up bell had them alert again.

"Come help me take this." Arandi told her sister.

They both grabbed plates and condiments and headed towards Dean and Sam.

"Here you go guys." Arandi smiled as they placed their plates in front of the men.

Sam seemed flushed as Jade stood by smiling.

"Sorry I didn't get your drinks first." Arandi frowned unbelieving that she had forgotten.

"So not a problem." Dean answered. "I wouldn't have started drinking it until I started eating anyway."

Arandi smiled. "Oh this is my sister Jade."

Sam smiled his dimples in full bloom making Jade blush.

"Nice to meet you Jade." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

Arandi walked away to get their drinks with Jade at her heels.

They looked at each other and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sisters dude." Dean said excitedly.

"Sister's or not Dean please don't do or say anything stupid."

Dean looked hurt but didn't say anything as both women returned with their cokes.

"Enjoy you dinner guys." Arandi smiled.

The boys watched them walked away and then dug in to their food.

The business picked up soon after as the dinner crowd came in and Dean and Sam watched Arandi and Jade work their asses off, just the two waitresses for what seemed like a hundred people if not more but they were flawless getting all orders out timely and keeping drinks full.

The door signaled another arrival and Dean noticed instantly the change of Arandi's expression. He turned to look, seeing a tall blond man staring at Arandi.

Dean sat up straighter not liking the vibe he gave off or the way Arandi looked to Jade.

The man walked and sat at the counter and Arandi approached him reluctantly. Dean could see her asking him what he needed and the man answered and reached to touch her but she quickly moved away and she took a quick glance at Dean.

The crowd began to ease up and Dean and Sam sat there eating slowly neither in a hurry to leave.

Arandi and Jade cleaned up the tables and as Arandi walked by the man with a tray full of dishes he grabbed her arm causing her to drop the whole tray.

"What the hell Shawn?" She yelled.

"What you can't blame being clumsy on me."

"Arandi what happened?" A man came out from the back.

Dean stood up and walked to them. "This guy made her drop the tray." He said.

"Shawn why are you always causing problems?" The man asked.

"I was playing around." Shawn laughed.

"You just made me break a lot of dishes that are not cheap Shawn how the hell is that funny?" Arandi growled.

Shawn stared at her then looked toward Dean who was standing close by watching and Sam was his shadow.

"Is there something else you need?" Shawn asked.

Dean tilted his head slightly leveling his most lethal warning look. "Not often freaks of nature eat in public."

"Who the hell are you calling a freak?" Shawn stood up.

"If the circus fits." Dean rasped straightening up to full height smirking.

"Put them away now!" The man stepped between them. "None of that macho bravado in my place and Shawn you need to leave now."

"Why do I have to leave?"

"Arandi does not want to go out with you will never want to go out with you so get a clue." The man continued.

Shawn's face was pure fury as the man turned from him and both Dean and Arandi saw that he was going to come at the man and Arandi spun him out of harm's way. Dean saw the knife, being injured he wasn't as fast as he should have been and he heard Sam yelling his name, a scream from Arandi as agony ripped through him and it looked as if they were waiting until the next lunar cycle after all as he fell into pitch black.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. SHAKING BUT NOT STIRRED

Warning: Touches of sexual content nothing to heavy and bad language.

SHAKEN BUT NOT STIRRED

Dean groaned coming awake slowly wondering why he was asleep when they had an important hunt to finish and why didn't he remember leaving the diner and man he hoped that he left Arandi a good tip. Arandi? It all came back to him and he moved feeling pain shoot through his shoulder and his lower right side rib area.

"Easy Dean." Sam's voice close by.

"Sammy…" Dean tried but his voice wasn't working for him all that well and his eyes refused to stay open.

"Dean calm down alright I'm right here with you just rest." Sam continued as he smoothed the sheets covering his brother.

"What happened?" Dean insisted.

Sam sighed. "As usual you went into Hero Dean mode and saved everyone but yourself."

"Arandi?"

"She's fine and if you wanted to impress her well you did, actually you killed three birds with one stone show-off because that was her dad that you protected. So you impressed daughter, dad, and mom, hell all the town except for Shawn anyway."

"What did you do to Shawn?" Dean asked worriedly knowing his little brother's temper when it came to protecting him.

"I didn't get a chance to even get near him, Arandi is a freaking ninja she had him out cold with a couple of kicks."

"She protected me?"

"She cradled your head and caressed your face talking to you while we waited for the ambulance, completely stole my thunder." Sam laughed.

"Please tell me I didn't say anything stupid." Dean moaned.

"Depends, is 'will you please let me have one kiss in case I don't make it' stupid?"

"Oh God I did not say that."

"Dean you are still in the hospital have been for three days now because of the stab wound and which thank God wasn't that deep and the gashes from the other night's hunt were getting infected and you neglected to mention that to me."

"Sam we needed to finish…"

"I really don't want to hear your BS logic Dean because the lie I had to come up with on the fly was no picnic and since Arandi attacked Shawn no one pressed charges on him."

"Sam…I…." Dean couldn't think anymore the need to close his eyes winning over everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Dean woke up he felt awful and knew that Sam had not been kidding about the infection, he was burning up and his stomach was protesting. He tried to sit knowing he needed to hurl badly no idea where Sam was because Sam would have been instantly at his side sensing his distress. Finally hands touched him but he knew they weren't Sam's.

"I got you Dean." He heard and recognized Arandi's voice and his stomach twisted worse here he was about to hurl in front of the woman he wanted to impress.

"I've seen it all darling." She whispered brushing her fingers against his damp hair as if she had read his mind or at least he hoped he hadn't said that out loud.

He couldn't hold it back anymore and everything blew out of him into the basin she held in front of him and the pull of the cut and the gashes made him dizzy.

"Sam." He pushed out between gags.

"He's getting something to eat Dean, he hasn't left your side once and I know you don't want him to get sick." Arandi offered holding him.

She was right of course Sam needed to take of himself but Dean wasn't thrilled on the idea of Arandi seeing him like this but her touch felt so good and when he was done spewing she cleaned him up and put a cool cloth on his forehead.

"You alright?" He asked her as he shivered.

She sighed. "Sam warned me about you and your need to protect the world."

"Hero Dean, that's me." He coughed.

"Relax sweetie, you're burning up." They put something in your IV just got to give it time to work.

Dean nodded trying to keep his eyes open.

"Thank you for what you did at the diner, Shawn was going to hurt my dad and you saved him."

"I was protecting you." He breathed.

Arandi blushed staring at the bed and Dean reached for her hand lightly gripping the tips of her fingers and sliding his thumb over them gently. "Either way my dad wants to make a statue of you and sit it in the park to mark the heroism of Dean Winchester."

Dean loved the way his name sounded coming off her lips and even though he was feeling nine degrees of shitty he wanted to taste those sexy pouty lips. Just how do you start that conversation?

He didn't get the chance as Sam and Jade came into the room and Sam went into mother hen mode seeing Dean's still red rimmed eyes from the exertion of throwing up. "Did you call a nurse?" He questioned Arandi.

"I had it under control Sam." She smiled having seen firsthand how protective Sam was of his hurt brother.

"Are you alright Dean can I get you anything?" Sam hovered.

"I guess I'll get going." Arandi said.

Dean grabbed her wrist. "Not yet please."

"Alright I'll stay."

Dean glared at Sam to back off and Sam sighed at least that was back to normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean's fever only worsened and Sam had to stay close to keep Dean from saying too much in his delirium. As it was Dean had gone into a rant about werewolves as he thrashed on the bed fighting the overwhelming heat burning through him.

"We had just watched a werewolf movie marathon." Sam told the nurse with his big puppy dog eyes she had smiled and nodded.

Arandi had stayed close to and Sam tried to get her to go but one intense look from her inhumanly blue eyes and he let her be. She didn't seem bothered at all my Dean's words and somehow Dean seemed to still and settle whenever she spoke to him putting the cool wash cloth to his forehead.

"We have to finish the hunt Sam." Dean muttered as he thrashed on the bed.

"The hunt will wait Dean." Arandi answered as if it was so normal and Sam couldn't help but wonder why she was wasn't freaking out.

"You'd be surprised at what I've seen Sam." Arandi said without looking at him.

"So you can read minds?" Sam smiled trying to play it off.

"No but I can read body language and eyes pretty well."

"You're not even looking at me." Sam frowned.

"You don't have to look at someone directly to see them." She said as she pointed to the rails on the bed.

Sam could see his tiny reflection and he smiled his most genuine smile and hoped that her smile was just as genuine.

"What Dean did, he does that a lot doesn't' he?" She asked with a sigh, taking Dean's hand.

"If you're asking if he always tries to impress women no not like he did for you." Sam grinned.

"How is someone so handsome single?"

"It's a long complicated story that only Dean can tell." Sam sighed wondering how long Arandi would stick around if she knew the truth about them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up expecting to find himself still in the hospital but he found himself in a very nice bedroom on a very comfortable bed. His whole body ached telling him that he had been lying down too long and his throat felt like he had swallowed sand paper.

"Hey Dean." Sam's voice said softly close by.

Dean blinked his eyes and Sam read his thoughts.

"You were out of danger and even though you were still out of it the doctor released you with threats from me, Arandi, and her father that if anything happened to you he was going to be feeling the regret very physically. So Jonathan, that's Arandi and Jade's dad, insisted that we stay in their guest house until you made a full recovery and that was nearly ten days ago. Need some water?"

Dean nodded slowly and he took a couple of sips with Sam's help groaning at the coolness going down his throat and all the pain still coursing through his body.

"Need some pain meds?"

"No more sleeping" Dean rasped.

"Here I'll help you sit in a recliner for a little while how's that?" Sam offered.

Dean nodded and Sam helped him to the bathroom and then settled him into the recliner with a throw. Dean glared at him hating being taken care of as if he was so helpless.

Sam on the other hand didn't have a care in the world as long as his brother was alright he didn't mind helping him one bit.

Dean settled into the recliner with a sigh already tired until Arandi was knocking at the door with some soup for the brothers, with grilled cheese sandwiches, slices of apple pie and tall glasses of sweet iced tea.

Dean didn't realize he was so hungry until the scent of the soup hit him, his stomach grumbled loudly.

Arandi laughed. "Sounds like I'm just in time."

Dean flushed super glad that his heart wasn't as loud as his stomach.

Arandi set the tray down and then brought him a TV tray setting his stuff close to him as Dean watched her, he could get used to this.

She was so beautiful and damn if she didn't wear the perfect jeans. Dean had to be a gentleman just taking a quick glimpse before keeping his eyes on her face. Jade walked in soon after with a pitcher of tea for them to share and more pie. Dean tasted the soup and demolished it fast with the sandwich. He felt better and the company didn't hurt either.

"That was great thank you." Dean said after his last slice of pie.

Jade and Sam had disappeared and Arandi gathered up the dishes. "You feeling better sweetie?"

Dean blushed at the endearment but nodded. "Much better now." He grinned.

Arandi blushed as she looked at him. "I need to get all these back to my mom."

Dean grasped her wrist lightly. "Can you come back?"

"Yeah I can." She smiled and started to pull back but then she leaned in kissing Dean slow and sweet on the lips and Dean wanted to kick himself when a moan escaped him.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm just sore." He breathed thankful that she didn't get why he had really moaned.

It had been too long, way too long.

She left him with a smile and he really did feel better now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She returned a couple of hours later with popcorn and sodas.

Dean had moved to the sofa so that she could sit next to him if she wanted to and she did, the four of them settling into watching some old horror movies which Arandi loved as much as Dean.

Dean was getting a little angry because his body was still too tired but the last thing he wanted to do was go to sleep. In the end his body won.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stirred feeling a calming circling of fingers in his hair and he hoped that Sam hadn't gotten that touchy feely, then he remembered who had been with him when he fell asleep.

He opened his eyes slowly; relieved to find that it really was Arandi playing with his hair and for once he wished it was longer. Then he realized that he had his head on her lap and blushed wondering how he had ended up there but liking the feel of the warmth under his head. He stretched lazily trying to play it off.

"If all pillows felt this good and smelled so great I could sleep for weeks." He yawned.

"Pillows with fingers would be creepy." Arandi giggled.

Dean noticed then it was just the two of them. "Where's Sasquatch?"

"They took a walk."

"My brother and his walks." Dean yawned again and winced at the stretching of his wounds.

"Hey my mom, wells she was raised by a Cherokee family and she has this paste that helps heal wounds so fast it's like eerie. She made me bring some to you but you don't have to use it." Arandi said fast.

Dean saw the opening and being a man he took it. "I have and uncle that does that stuff too so I don't mind at all but would you mind putting it on me?" He grinned sheepishly.

"I think I see now where my mom was heading with this." Arandi blushed.

"I like your mom's way of thinking."

"Well alright then let's get you to bed." Arandi said getting up to head to the bedroom.

"I'm not that easy thank you very much." Dean huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"We'll see about that." Arandi smiled and winked at him.

Dean felt his insides churn and he stood up too fast, the next thing he knew Arandi was holding him steady.

"It's easy to forget that you're not completely better maybe I should go so you can rest." Arandi sighed worriedly.

"After you put the paste on me ok?" Dean asked softly, he wasn't ready to step it up but a little slow dancing wasn't going to kill him and if it did at least he'd go with a smile.

"Alright." Arandi sighed.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and with her help got his t-shirt off. Arandi did away with the bandages and she hissed seeing the wounds.

"My goodness they did a number on you."

Dean wasn't sure who she meant by they and he didn't ask. He startled when he felt her run he hand softly over his stab wound.

"Just relax."

"I'm good." He lied.

Arandi expertly applied the paste to his wounds and Dean sighed at her touch. He felt a slight tingle as the paste worked into his skin and it actually smelled good, not like a lot of healing meds.

He didn't feel uncomfortable with Arandi seeing his upper body either he thought he was in great shape and didn't mind showing it off. Although if fair was fair he would be allowed to see the same on her.

Her being so close to him was heavenly torture.

"You doing alright?" She asked softly as she put fresh bandages on him.

"I'm peachy." He sighed looking up at her where she stood right in front of him, her perfect breasts inches away. He looked away feeling a little hot.

"Well I'm done so I'll see you tomorrow." She wiped her hands on a towel she had brought with her.

Dean didn't want her to go yet but he didn't want to be pushy so instead he played dirty, falling back on the bed with an exaggerated groan.

"Dean, Dean, are you alright?" Arandi asked worriedly on her knees on the bed next to him.

Dean blinked at her feeling like a heel for doing this but damn she was just so beautiful and hot. "I just got dizzy again." He breathed.

"I'll sit here with you until you feel better." She said taking his hand into hers.

"What if it takes all night?" He asked stupidly.

"Usually things that take all night are good in general." She laughed.

"I like all-nighters." He said his voice low and sexy.

Arandi blushed as she looked down, pulling her hand free she stood up and headed for the door.

Dean was up really feeling dizzy this time but he fought it going after her grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like such a dick, I should know better than to push but you're so damn sexy." He breathed realizing suddenly that he had her backed into the wall with only inches of space between them.

"Dean I just …I can't…Oh God you make me crazy." She groaned pulling him into a hot kiss and he pressed into her as her lips parted for his tongue and she tasted so fucking delicious.

"You're so fucking amazing." He breathed caressing her face with one hand and entwining his fingers in her hair with the other.

"You know nothing about me." She panted.

"I know I want you more than anything I have ever wanted in a long time." He answered kissing down her neck with open mouthed butterfly kisses that had her whimpering.

"I want you too, God Dean." Her hands moving sensually over his back.

He had no way of hiding his body's reaction in warm up pants and he gasped loud when her fingers suddenly brushed against his hardness.

"We have to stop." He panted, he didn't want for her to feel as if he was after only this.

"Yeah we have to stop." She echoed and quickly pulled away and rushed out the door into the night.

Dean stood stunned and rock hard still trying to catch his breath and stumbled to the bed falling onto it thinking he was going to die because his dick was going to fall off and he was going to bleed out.

A low thumping against the wall made him groan and he fisted his hands tight. His brother was getting laid and he had the worst case of blue balls ever. Life was so fucked up sometimes.

He closed his eyes wondering if he should take a cold shower or jerk off in a warm one when the bed shifted and warm soft lips were pressed into his. He was afraid to open his eyes afraid it would end if he did but he did anyway.

Arandi was pressed against him and he sighed deeply. 'God bless her.'

"I couldn't walk away….I had to have you…fuck you kiss like a god." She breathed hotly against his neck and Dean shuddered somehow impossibly got harder still.

"Thank you because I would have hated to be found completely drained of blood with my shriveled dick off to the side."

Arandi laughed into his neck and then she looked into his eyes. "You make me so crazy."

"You aren't exactly keeping me sane here darling." Dean breathed; he jumped from the bed and locked the door.

Arandi watched him with lust hungry eyes and Dean crawled on the bed over her pushing her legs apart and settling between them.

They kissed for a long time just getting to know each other's mouths completely and touching each other sensually everywhere.

Dean didn't want to rush anything he wanted to take his sweet time on every inch of her luscious body.

They pulled apart long enough to take off her clothes and his sweat pants and boxers and Dean feasted his eyes on her perfect body and she seemed equally taken by his.

"Fucking gorgeous." They murmured at the same time making them laugh.

"Great minds think alike." He said into another kiss.

"Well I think we should get this show on the road Winchester, we're not getting any younger here."

It was at that very moment that Dean realized that he had no protection with him; he had thrown out the box of condoms weeks ago because they had expired and he never bothered to buy or rather shoplift more.

He groaned loudly burying his face into her neck. "Please tell me this place comes with a condom dispenser."

Arandi sighed and kissed him softly. "No such luck Romeo."

"Sam isn't about to share." Dean nearly whined.

"I would think someone like you would always be prepared."

"I was until I realized that just random sex wasn't what I wanted anymore." He kissed her. "It's been awhile ok."

She looked at him a long moment then moved him closer to her.

"Arandi I….." He panted aching with wanting to be in her already.

"I take birth control to control my periods and I'm clean." She said softly blushing.

Dean's heart raced, he couldn't possibly be this lucky. He hadn't had sex in a long time and it was even longer since he had gone in raw. "You don't have to do this."

"Dean Winchester if you don't do something soon I won't be responsible for the condition you are found in." she hissed.

Dean laughed. "You really shouldn't make threats that sound so hot."

"Dean…."

The rest of the words he kissed out of her as he pushed into her and she gasped as he filled her, he wasn't small and he had a battle getting in to the hilt and he quickly fell in love with the sounds she emitted and he did everything he had to do to hear them over and over.

He had forgotten how wonderful going in without a condom felt, especially when she was so tight he hadn't felt such need in so long and he needed to make her never regret this moment. He went for it in every way that he knew and he could tell from the way that she arched and called his name that he was doing a great job and that only fueled him to do more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was coming up when Dean opened his eyes smiling contently even though he was tired. They had only slept a couple of hours after hours of hot, thirteen kinds of sin, sex.

He had lost count of all the orgasms between them but he was already getting hard seeing her delicious naked body tangled with his.

Her phone sounded and suddenly she was sitting up wide eyed. "Crap I never went home!" She jumped from the bed grabbing her clothes. "Thank God my parents spent the night at my grandma's last night but I have to be at work."

Dean sighed as he watched her bustling around naked and he pushed down his erection, one tidy hand job coming up.

"I gotta go I'll see you later and bring you some lunch on my break." She kissed him quick and rushed into the bathroom.

Dean closed his eyes lazily touching himself waiting for her to leave thinking about what he wanted to do her for lunch when he felt her over him and suddenly he was in her as she straddled him.

"No more playing with yourself as long as I'm around." She growled. Then preceded to grind a world tilting climax out of him while he just laid there taking it like a man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up stretching lazily so sore and content. This kind of soreness he loved. He turned on his side and could still smell Arandi's scent; he looked at the time seeing he had about an hour before she came with lunch.

"You alright?" Sam said from the doorway.

"Oh hell yeah." Dean rasped.

"Great do you mind covering you assets" Sam groaned.

Dean laughed. "My assets are hot dude." He grabbed his warm ups and slipped them on.

"I'm sure Arandi thinks so the way you two carried on last night." Sam grinned.

"Excuse me but you weren't exactly being silent either little brother." Dean defended.

Sam blushed. "Been too long for both of us."

Dean grinned wide. "Then to get last night man it was worth the wait and no fucking condoms to deal with."

"No way." Sam huffed.

"Oh way, way dude." Dean bragged.

"Lucky bastard."

"Yeah and she's coming for lunch so make yourself scarce." Dean smiled at the word play.

"Dean….." Sam started when a loud eerie growl sounded behind him.

Dean was up fast grabbing for his duffle as Sam stumbled into the room.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as he watched the spray of blood splatter against the wall and Sam fell to the ground motionless.

Dean ran to Sam just as a huge black wolf stepped into the room. "It's daylight there is no moon what are you?" Dean stammered his mind confused and he pulled the trigger over and over and the wolf seemed to grin at him.

"Dean what's going on?" He heard Arandi's voice.

"Arandi run!" He screamed but the wolf turned and launched into the living room.

"No!" Dean yelled trying to follow and was knocked to the ground huge paws on his chest. How could he let his guard down so much?

Arandi lay still close by a pool of blood spreading and Dean's heart skipped, he didn't even know if Sam was alive.

It was all pointless anyway as the wolf's fangs closed around his throat and he fell into oblivion.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. A COLLISION OF SOULS

A COLLISION OF SOULS

The guest house was quiet as Arandi unlocked the front door, she was blushing already at how she had just thrown herself at Dean and wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't so open with her now that he was sexual tension free.

"Stop looking like that Arandi, we all needed to get laid end of story." Jade chided.

"I like him more than that Jade what if I turned him off with my easiness?"

She never got her answer as Dean's screams tore through the quiet and they both ran into the house nearly crashing into Sam as he rushed to Dean's room too.

The three of them stumbled into the room to find Dean thrashing on the bed grabbing his throat turning just a bit blue.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam yelled trying to pull Dean's hands back. "My God he's burning up."

Arandi was on the bed too trying to calm Dean who was apparently in the middle of a horrible delirium caused by the fever that was raging through his body.

"I thought he was better." She stammered. "I'm so sorry."

"Arandi he was better, this is out of the ordinary." Sam said calmly. "Get some wet wash clothes please." He said to Jade.

After a cooling down of his entire body, Dean finally seemed to focus for just a minute. "Sam, Arandi, you're ok?"

"We're find Dean whatever you saw was just in your mind because of the fever."

Dean breathed in relief and Sam took the opportunity to make Dean take some meds. Dean stared at Arandi reaching for her hand and entwining his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry, please stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said looking at Jade who started dialing to let her parents know they weren't coming back in for the second shift and why.

Arandi watched her sister talking on the phone as she explained to their mom that Dean had had a relapse.

"Yeah mom I guess. Wasn't she supposed too?" Jade asked. "Alright mom we'll let you know." Jade ended the call. "Heck if I didn't know better I would think she had a thing for Dean, she freaked when I told her he was sick again wanting to know if you used the paste."

Arandi sat with Dean as he slept fitfully and she and Sam took turns pacing ruts into the floor.

The meds only brought the fever down slightly then it spiked again and Dean began to fight again with invisible foes. Calling out names and yelling.

"I think we need to get him back to the hospital." Sam said when the thermometer read 104.3.

"It won't do any good they can't help him." Arandi's and Jade's mom stood in the doorway.

"What are you saying?" Arandi asked.

"He's a sleeper Arandi and the paste and you're being with him last night awakened him."

Arandi's eyes widened and they brimmed with tears. "Sleepers are myths." She whispered.

"No baby that is only what you believe because you've never seen one in your lifetime."

"Ok can someone tell me what's going on here?" Sam chimed in.

"A very long complicated story my boy." Arandi and Jade's dad stepped behind their mom. "We have to help Dean survive this."

"Survive what?" Sam's voice croaked.

"His transformation to a skinwalker." Jade answered for all of them.

Sam suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Easy, easy there." Jade latched on to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few hours everyone took turns keeping Dean's temperature as low as possible. He struggled hard throwing up everything they tried to give him and when he started crying Arandi broke down and ran out the door.

This was all her fault, she had no idea sleepers were real and even if she had known how could she know Dean was one of them. Was her magnetic attraction to him supposed to be a sign?

She was very attracted to him and her heart she knew he wasn't going to handle this well she knew he was hunter had figured out the moment she had heard his ramblings in the hospital and seen the demon warding tattoo.

She hadn't said anything to not scare him off or more likely piss him off but what she felt for Dean a man she barely knew wasn't normal.

How was a hunter going to take becoming a skinwalker? How was he going to take that she had caused it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been five days of bitter struggle with Dean, he was hardly ever conscious long enough for anything and when he was he couldn't keep anything down.

Sam was really freaked and exhausted.

The elder Remington's had gone home to rest and Arandi and Jade stuck close by waiting for the conclusion.

They were sitting eating when Dean suddenly screamed and sat bolt upright on the bed and Sam gasped.

Dean's eyes were solid green no white in sight and it made him look eerie an otherworldly growl came from Dean and then he was up running out the door.

Sam tried to grab him but was flung effortlessly against the wall and Dean was gone.

Arandi bolted after him and Dean was running full speed but she was keeping up with him pretty well. Then he stopped turning to face her.

His voice was dangerous and low. "What did you do to me?"

Arandi felt as if she was caught in the scene of a bad horror movie when the light rain began to fall.

Dean was wearing only sport pants, no shoes, no shirt, the rain sliding down his body that was now taut with anger and fear.

"I didn't know that you were a sleeper Dean I'm sorry."

In a split second Dean had her pinned to a tree, standing over her, strong and breathing hard.

Dean glared at her his eyes penetrating and confusion rumbling through his entire being. He wanted to hate her but his body wanted her, he wanted her so much he felt heated from head to toe.

She looked so hot with her clothes damp and tight to her skin the water dribbling over her making her look sensuous. Dean leaned in to kiss her their lips about to meet he growled. Hearing himself he stepped back from her.

"I'm a monster because of you." He roared.

Her face changed from sorrow to anger. "You should know your lore better oh fearsome hunter." She moved away from the tree stepping further from him. "Skinwalkers are protectors and kill only evil, sound familiar?"

Dean glared at her, heat burning through him even as the cool water spilled over him. "I wish I had never met you."

"I'm sorry." She said again and turned and ran away.

Dean stared after her wanting to run after her and take her in the rain.

"She's right Dean skinwalkers are protectors of the innocent and hunters of evil." Sam said behind him.

Dean turned to face him. "Enlighten me little brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean looked at himself in the mirror once he was cleaned up and changed as Sam told him all the skinwalker lore. He noticed that his body had gone through some changes, changes that he didn't mind at all.

All his injuries had been completely healed.

His muscles were more pronounced, his arms thicker as well as his legs and everything else it seemed.

He couldn't' help but smirk but then he remembered Arandi.

So far everything that Sam had told him had been nowhere near what he feared. Skinwalkers were protectors that turned into their animal spirit whenever they wanted too not when the moon was full or anything only when they wanted too. So if Dean never wanted to transform into his animal spirit he never had too. He was still human only with a new ability, new strength.

He had treated Arandi like crap and she had done nothing more than make him better.

"Are you done fawning over yourself?" Sam asked amused.

"What can I say Sammy I'm hot." Dean grinned. "Well hotter."

"Don't wait for praise when you can praise yourself right dude?"

"Have you talked to Jade?" Dean asked turning to look outside the rain still falling.

"She's bringing our dinner in a little while."

Dean leaned his forehead against the cool glass. He knew it was wishful thinking that Arandi would be with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean jumped to his feet when he heard the front door but only Jade walked in carrying their food.

Jade looked at him coolly as she set the tray down. "She hasn't come home at all before you ask."

"What, but it's been raining all day." Dean said as if no one knew that already.

"Dean when Arandi is upset she's stays to herself, when our brother was killed she stayed gone for weeks."

"I was an ass." Dean groaned.

"That's being nice." Jade huffed.

"Jade are you and Arandi skinwalkers?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam we are and we have never killed anything that wasn't evil, just like Dean and Sam Winchester."

Dean stared out the window. "What is her animal spirit?"

"She's a panther and I'm a mountain lion."

"Cats of course." Dean huffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stared out the window battling the inner turmoil that he felt right now. His attraction to Arandi was intense and he felt better than he had in long time.

He had hurt her and in that he had hurt himself.

Sam and Jade sat on the sofa talking.

Dean was about to turn away from the window when the rain clouds moved across the sky and he saw the moon, the full moon.

"Werewolves.' He murmured.

His heart raced and his veins ran cold when he heard the menacing growl of the wolves and the roar of a large cat.

"Arandi!" He yelled already heading for the door. He had no intention of ever transforming into his animal spirit but as he ran his only thought was protecting Arandi bringing her back to safety.

He let himself go and even as he ran he felt the change surging through him, he expected so much more pain than he was feeling maybe it was just the adrenalin coursing through him or the knowledge that he had to get to Arandi had to get to her because he knew now beyond anything that she was his and he loved her.

He ran even faster the speed intoxicating, his eyes so keen he could see for miles and his mind was clear as always even though he was running on all fours and clearly not human at the moment.

He smelled her scent and veered in that direction gaining even more speed he tore into the clearing ahead and stopped cold.

Three large wolves surrounded the motionless panther and everything that he had hoped to say to Arandi crashed into nothing just like his dreams.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. ANIMALISTIC

ANIMALISTIC

Dean had always had a bad temper and being in his animal form it was intensified because he had never felt such rage.

The wolves turned to face him and heard the menacing growl escape his own throat and he didn't need any more verification as to what his animal spirit was.

He stood large and strong a silver and black skinwalker wolf with menacing green eyes facing the three werewolves. He had no time to adjust to his form but hell he had spent most of his life winging it why not now and he attacked.

He took out the first wolf by sheer surprise alone ripping its throat out with his fangs and the coppery taste of blood sliding down his throat should have sickened him but instead he felt triumph as the turned to face the next wolf.

He slid across the muddied ground as he was tackled full force feeling the hot breath of the wolf close to his own throat he twisted around clamping his jaw on the wolf's back leg and with unbelievable strength he flung the wolf into the other wolf leaving them dazed and perfect time for Dean to complete the kill.

He felt the rush of pride that he had taken three werewolves on his own his first time out and he was howling. Then he remembered and he turned slowly to see the panther not moving.

He moved closer feeling lost not knowing what to do, if she was dead it was his fault and he didn't know how to handle that.

He got closer to the panther and knew that it was dead and he blinked about to let himself shift back to his true form when the tiniest crack of a twig warned him he was not alone.

Teeth bared and the deadliest of growls he flipped sideways taking the werewolf that had been trying to take him by surprise. He stood breathing hard and still others appeared from the trees.

Like he always did Dean took in his surroundings and laid out the best plan that he could in the situation as he was flanked from all sides. He growled to let the new threat know that he wasn't afraid.

They came at him at the same time and he rolled fast taking one throat easily but then he was pinned down. This was it he thought he was going out on the hunt like he always thought he would but not quite like this.

The wolf about to kill him suddenly was flying when a large black shape took him down and it yelped in pain.

Dean processed in the next moment the second panther and one look at its eyes and he knew that it was Arandi and his heart swelled. He found new strength and in a moment of 'let me show you what I can do; he killed the remaining wolves.

He then moved to stand protectively by the panther and waited. When nothing else happened he turned to look at Arandi.

The panther sat with its tail curled around its paws and Dean could tell she was amused that he was protecting her.

He walked closer and she turned to go but he blocked her way nudging her gently with his nose and nuzzling her cheek, the best apology he could muster without being able to talk.

He knew he was in when he heard the loud purr and she nuzzled back. A wolf and a panther he thought never in a million and three years would he have believed this would be his life.

He looked towards the other panther that had now shifted back to human form and noticed that it was a very naked, very dead, male.

The werewolves were shifting back to normal form too and bodies lay everywhere.

He looked back and Arandi to find her back to human form and naked too and that he didn't mind one bit and realized that he would be just as naked when he shifted back and there are only certain things that Dean got naked for. Sure he had just killed but that had his blood pumping.

He shifted back to himself amazed at how easy it was and how smooth it went.

He instantly pulled Arandi into a kiss. "I thought you were dead, I'm sorry I was such a dick." The relief to have her warm firm body against him was palpable.

"That's Ezra." Arandi told him motioning where the other panther had been. "He was trying to show off and got himself killed."

"He was showing off for you?" Dean asked the jealousy in his tone evident.

"He's dead Dean didn't work." Arandi huffed.

"I don't blame him for wanting you, you're incredible." He murmured kissing her neck.

Arandi laughed softly. "We are surrounded by fresh kill and you're turned on?"

Dean shrugged sheepishly, he couldn't hide anything being naked. "So I guess I should have brought a change of clothes with me?"

"It helps to keep something close by when you're going to walk. I have a duffle nearby and you and Ezra are about the same size so if we can find his stash and if you don't mind wearing some dead guy's clothes you'll be good."

"You seem so broken up about your 'P.S. I want in your pants' over there." Dean pointed out as they began to search.

"I was never interested in him, he knew this but kept trying figuring that since I didn't date anyone he had a chance then he found out about you and there you have it." Arandi sighed.

"Who told him about me?"

Arandi eyed him. "You're scent was sort of all over me, you know tends to happen when you have mad passionate sex for hours and if you noticed in your animal state you smell everything."

Dean laughed. "You must have smelled fantastic, so you didn't date much but you did date." He prodded.

"Once or twice."

"He wasn't jealous about them?'

"I didn't sleep with them."

"You didn't date the guys you slept with?" Dean asked trying to put the pieces together.

Arandi gave an exasperated sigh and pulled a backpack from behind a large rock. "Here's his and mines close to the cave where we can change."

"Arandi?" Dean said not moving out of the way. "Look at me."

Her eyes lifted to his slowly and he knew before she could say it out loud. "I was your first." He said in barely a whisper. "That's why I had so much trouble and you didn't say anything."

"I was afraid you'd laugh at me and not want me as much as I wanted you." She said softly turning her sights back to the ground.

Dean lifted her head with his fingers gently. "That's why I was awakened because you gave yourself to me?"

"That and the paste."

Dean didn't know what to say so he kissed her gently. "I didn't mean to hurt you; I sure didn't mean the words I said. I was just confused and I missed you so much."

The rain began to fall hard again and they pulled apart, Arandi taking his hand and leading him to the cave grabbing her duffle on the way.

As soon as they cleared the entrance it was as if someone had opened a gate and the rain poured down.

"Walks in the rain are supposed to be romantic." Arandi growled.

"We're going to have to wait it out." Dean said staring out into the rainy night. "Did you know about the werewolves?"

"Yeah they came here to kill us." Arandi stated angrily. "They can't really sense us in human form but we are the only thing that can kill them besides the silver of course. "

"Is that how your brother died?"

"Jade and her big mouth." Arandi groused. "Yes they killed my brother a long time ago."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked so callously."

"It's ok."

"No it's not ok I felt an attraction to you the second that I laid eyes on you and it was just like a magnetic pull not your fault at all but I wish that you had said something I would have made it so much better for you."

Arandi smiled softly. "Any better than it was and I might have suffered a heart attack."

"You know what I mean." Dean huffed and then kissed her wrapping his arms around her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I don't need you to protect me." Arandi said pulling from him.

Dean felt heat course through him and he grabbed her from behind splaying his hands across her torso and pushed her against the cave wall burying his face into her neck.

"I wasn't asking permission." He growled.

Arandi mewled against him and he kissed her neck breathing hotly into her ear. "You are mine now."

Arandi gulped feeling her own heat burn through her veins.

Dean had no idea where all this was coming from but it felt right and he wanted her now and always. "Tell me if this isn't what you want." He nuzzled into her neck.

Arandi's body shuddered at his words and his warm breath on her skin.

"I want you." She breathed pushing against him.

Dean sighed lifting her against the wall till she was on her toes and slowly slid into her, holding her in place as he moved into her, kissing her neck listening to her sounds of pleasure.

"You're mine." He breathed into her skin and slipped out of her long enough to turn her around lifting her and moving back into her as he lifted her off the ground easily and she wrapped around him.

Arandi's head fell back and her lips parted in silent ecstasy, Dean watched her and was overtaken by the most tremendous need to mark her and before he could think he was sinking his teeth into her chest above her heart.

Arandi cried out but held him in place and she was pushed over the brink of pure bliss.

Dean tasted the blood as he broke her skin and felt the start of something he was sure was so right.

They slid to the ground moving in perfect rhythm still and Dean pulled back as he felt a strange heat where he was biting and before his eyes the bite twisted with the blood moving under her skin turning into a circle filled with strange markings an instant tattoo.

Dean knew that he had just made Arandi his and only his forever and he knew what they needed to complete the ritual and he lifted up to look in her eyes. "Ready for forever?" He asked his voice low and dark.

Arandi's hands glided over his back and then she pulled him closer sinking her own teeth into that part of his chest over his heart. He already had his demon warding tattoo there but it didn't matter, he felt the movement under his skin gritting his teeth when they both hit the pinnacle of pure euphoric bliss.

They were one now and Dean couldn't even begin to put what he was feeling in words. He had been with many women and thought he was having a great sexual experience but now this lava filling his veins leaving him unable to breathe right, it was like he'd hit on countless orgasms ripping through him at the same fucking time and he was sure Arandi was feeling the same thing.

They kissed in heated passion riding out the waves of sheer cataclysmic bliss that filled their entire bodies making them make sounds that Dean was sure he had never heard before.

This was ride he would never tire of and he knew without a doubt that every time with Arandi was going to be like this and who could complain?

Dean collapsed beside Arandi breathing hard pulling her close to him and even now tiny thrums of pleasure burst through him.

"Wow that was beyond just beyond." He breathed.

"Holy." Arandi answered. "Is it always going to be like that?"

Dean smiled turning towards her caressing her face and leaning down to kiss her. "Only one way to find out."

She smiled into his lips and they fell into passion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up completely wrapped around Arandi and he smiled and sighed. They had made love for hours and yeah it was always like that and they had amazing stamina because Dean wanted her again already.

He was still feeling bad that he hadn't figured out their first time together was really her first time ever so that he could have at least tried to make it better for her and savored it a little more.

Not that they couldn't make up for it now. He moved to kiss her but stopped as he noticed that the rain had stopped. Then he heard the low growl at the cave entrance and he was up pulling Arandi with him.

"We're outnumbered." Arandi mumbled to him.

Dean groaned he had barely found someone he could be happy with and now he faced death before they could even start their life together.

"We don't stand a chance in here." Arandi said squeezing his hand.

"Then we take our chances outside." Dean answered pulling Arandi into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

Facing the cave entrance they ran full speed and transformed as they jumped through to face their fate.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. HUNTER'S WALK

HUNTER'S WALK

Dean had watched Arandi transform and was amazed at how smooth and beautiful it was on her but he didn't have time to ponder such things as he landed on all fours amongst the throng of werewolves.

He didn't stop to think instantly attacking the nearest wolf and taking it out.

Apparently the wolves were surprised that they had decided to fight to the end and in the brief pause of 'what the fuck' Dean and Arandi were able to take out six of them but they were still outnumbered.

It couldn't end like this, not now. Like an answered prayer flying forms came from the shadows taking out wolves left and right and Dean and Arandi joined the battle.

Dean processed two mountain lions and three skinwalker wolves that had joined them.

Dean fell to the ground with a yelp as he was tackled by two wolves and before they could do anything to him one of the skinwalker wolf's pounced taking out one werewolf while Dean took out the other.

Dean gave a low bark to the other skinwalker wolf and one look in its eyes and Dean knew his little brother had taken the leap to help him. Dean could just see his proud dimply smile that he had been a sleeper too.

They bumped shoulders and heading back into the fight.

The werewolves didn't stand a chance and they all went down one by one and then it was over.

The skinwalkers gathered close and looked around waiting and Dean could finally see that the others were Jade and her parents and one other.

Moving behind a tree Jonathan changed back to human form. "I think we got them all."

Everyone moved to places to change back, Dean and Arandi going into the cave.

They put on the clothes they had and before stepping out of the cave Dean pinned her against the wall kissing her desperately.

"You are amazing." He said to her.

"You're not half bad yourself." She smiled.

The others waited outside already dressed and ready to head home.

"This is Charles Winters he's the town mayor." Jonathan said of the other skinwalker wolf.

"The mayor is a skinwalker?" Sam chuckled.

"Politics is a jungle might as well be prepared." Charles laughed.

"Alright let's get going." Beth called out.

The werewolves had transformed back all but one and Dean's alert went off a second too late as the werewolf jumped up and went for Jade.

Sam was three steps behind her yelling a warning but then Arandi was there pushing her sister out of harm's way and screaming as the wolves fangs tore into her side.

Dean didn't even transform fury so complete took him over and he yanked the wolf away from Arandi and the wolf clawed him across his abdomen. Dean stumbled back in pain but furious to his core he flew at the wolf and in a swift motion and turn he snapped the werewolf's neck with his bare hands.

He fell to his knees by Arandi who was panting in pain looking up at him. "I guess I do need you to protect me." She whispered and passed out.

Dean's heart raced with a million thoughts she'd been bitten by a werewolf and he looked at Jonathan in fear.

"Don't worry Dean a werewolf bite doesn't affect us the same as a normal human but we still need to get the wound as clean as possible so that she can heal faster."

Dean stood up wincing from his own injuries and bent down to lift Arandi up.

"I'll get her Dean." Sam offered.

"I got her Sam." Dean said.

"Dean you're hurt." Sam murmured.

Dean's full blast death glare landed on Sam. "I said I got her Sam" He growled.

Sam lifted his hands in surrender and backed up.

Dean lifted Arandi gently into his arms and started walking. Pain tore through him and he wanted to hurl but he closed it all out concentrating on getting Arandi safe.

He made the front door of the guest house before he crashed to his knees still holding Arandi tight.

Sam pulled her into his own arms and Dean didn't protest, he couldn't, he had nothing left and he fell against someone else and finally let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes and felt like he had been lying down way too long.

He turned to look for Arandi and he could see Sam standing in the room staring out the window in deep thought.

Somewhere else someone cried.

"Sam." Dean croaked.

Sam rushed to his brother's side sitting beside him. "Dean don't you get tired of scaring the crap out me like that?"

Dean looked at his brother confused.

"You were out for days Dean, fever so high I thought you were being cooked alive.

"Arandi?" Dean pushed out of his parched throat.

Sam's face went dark before he lowered his eyes. "Dean I'm sorry but she didn't make it."

Dean felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest as he grabbed Sam's arm fiercely.

"She reacted badly to the werewolf bite and the fever's got more than her body could handle." Sam continued.

"No." Dean whispered as hot tears spilled from his eyes, he had slept through her death, hadn't been there to take care of her like he was supposed to and she was gone.

This wasn't right this wasn't the end already; he had barely met her barely felt alive for the first time in forever.

"No." He said again sitting up ignoring the pain shooting through him.

"Dean you're still sick." Sam tried to push him back onto the bed.

"Where is she Sam?" Dean asked as he fought against Sam.

"We had to salt and burn her Dean you were out too long." Sam said in regret.

"You should have put me with her!" Dean screamed. "You should have let me die with her!"

"Dean she wouldn't have wanted that and you know it." Jade said from the door her eyes red rimmed and swollen.

"I can't do this without her Jade I don't want to do this without her." He cried.

"Dean calm down please." Beth tried to calm him.

"No!" He yelled jumping to his feet he bolted into the living room grabbing his duffle and headed for the door. Sam tried to block him and Dean flung him into the sofa and transformed as he ran through the door the duffle in his teeth.

He knew they were going to come after him so he ran as fast as he could flying through the woods until he reached the cliff he transformed back breathing hard as he pulled some sports pants out his duffle and slipped them on, he didn't want to be found completely naked.

He closed his eyes thinking about Arandi and how much she meant to him in such a short time.

He had lost so much already and now this; this was just the end of his fucking rope. Sam had Jade now and Dean just wanted some peace, after Arandi he couldn't piece himself back together again.

In the wind he heard her telling him she loved him with a hitched breath he jumped.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. SOMEWHERE WITH YOU

SOMEWHERE WITH YOU

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he fell onto the sofa watching his fevered brother transform and fly out the door.

"What happened?" Jade asked coming out of the other bedroom

"He woke up screaming that he couldn't live without Arandi and went ballistic on me."

"He thinks I'm dead." Arandi murmured where she leaned against the doorframe.

"Arandi get back in bed." Beth scolded from the kitchen.

Arandi pushed off the wall and began to run transforming in one smooth jump she hit the ground flying after Dean.

She knew in this frame of mind he was going to be a danger to himself.

Every part of her body hurt but she pushed herself to full speed and finally she saw Dean standing at the edge of the cliff tears flowing from closed eyes.

She transformed back running towards him. "Dean I'm alive, I love you."

Dean jumped just as she reached him and she threw herself on the ground reaching for him and her fingers locked around his wrist in a death grip.

The weight of his body pulled her forward and she gritted her teeth in pain.

"Dean you have to help me here." She yelled.

Dean looked up confused recognizing her voice and the hands that gripped him for dear life. 'Fucking fevers.' He thought.

"Dean you either help me save your ass or we're both going over." She yelled again.

Dean reached for a tree root sticking out from the dirt above him and dug his feet to lift himself up as Arandi pulled.

He was grateful for long legs as he threw one over and made it the rest of the way.

They both lay panting on their backs staring at the sky and then everyone else was there. Dean quickly blocked Arandi's naked body.

"Thank God." Beth breathed. "Can we go home now?"

"We're fine mom just you all go back Dean and I need to talk." Arandi said still gripping Dean tightly.

"You both should be resting." Sam said.

"We will Sam just…..we're good." Dean offered.

Sam sighed and turned to walk away mumbling. "From now on he gets a damn fever he's going in a strait jacket."

Alone again Dean grabbed his duffle handing Arandi some sweats and a t-shirt.

"You can let me go now." He whispered softly caressing her face.

"Never." She murmured as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't you cry don't you do that." Dean huffed kissing the tears away.

"You think I'm dead so you throw yourself off a cliff Dean?"

"I love you." He said as explanation.

Arandi caressed his face kissing him softly on the lips.

Dean sighed putting his forehead to hers.

Arandi shook her head and sighed heavily. "Dean listen carefully and let your brain process what I am about to tell you before I hurt Sam for not telling you all skinwalker lore. Baby, the only things that kill us are werewolves in full form, other skinwalkers, or silver in our blood. Did you get any of that?"

"You called me baby." Dean grinned goofily.

Arandi huffed out a breath.

"What you're trying to tell me is that if I succeeded in my endeavor I wouldn't have killed myself."

"You would have succeeded in breaking lots of bones and been in a lot of pain for a few of days." Arandi shuddered.

"Just how old are you?" Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"Forever twenty one baby." Arandi laughed. "In skinwalker years about three hundred."

"If you didn't look so hot in my clothes I'd have to call it off, I'm not into older women so I'll pretend you're barely legal." Dean pulled her closer nuzzling her neck.

"Feeling better?" She asked with a sigh.

"I think I burned the fever away running but there is another one starting." Dean sucked on her throat but he remembered her side and he pulled back to lift up her shirt. The bite was almost completely healed and his claw marks were barely visible. "How are you my love?"

"Here with you I'm better than I could hope."

They kissed and lost track of time lost in each other they made love under the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll race you." Dean called out to Sam.

"Dean grow up." Sam huffed.

"You know I'll leave you in the dust little brother." Dean grinned running in place.

"I actually signed up for forever with this." Sam grumbled but then he took off laughing with Dean at his heels, the brothers laughed and transformed in mid jump and ran like the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I call foul." Sam yelled as he pulled his t-shirt on. "That deer made me lose my concentration."

"Sam I had time to stop for a drink of water and a nap I was so far ahead of you." Dean grinned.

"Whatever Dean."

"Don't be a sore loser Sammy."

"Don't be a pain in my ass winner Deany."

"Call me that again and I'll hurt you." Dean growled.

"Deany, Deany, Deany." Sam sing songed.

Dean tackled him to the ground and they rolled around grunting until Dean got the upper hand and pinned his brother to the ground.

"Still get you Sasquatch." Dean panted.

"Dinner is up guys." Jade called out.

Dean jumped up pulling Sam up after him and they headed to the picnic table loaded down with food.

"Dean Sam I have lived a long time have had my daughters for so long and I really thought that they would never find their soul mates but now that they have and the spirits have deemed it so I must ask that you keep them safe and bring them home often."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"You are hunter's Dean and though you are skinwalkers now I know better than to think that you are going to stay in one place for long."

"Arandi would you really travel with me?" Dean asked he had thought about it but had nor dared to hope.

"I don't have much of a choice." Arandi blushed.

"You always have a choice." Dean touched her hand over the table.

"They don't know." Beth smiled softly.

"Know what?" Dean and Sam said together.

"You'll see." Jonathan laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found out the secret the next day when Arandi and Jade left for work, they kept busy for a couple of hours but then they were pacing like mad checking the time constantly.

"What the hell is this?" Dean growled. "She's only been gone four hours and I know where she is but I feel I have to find her like if I don't go to her now I'm going to suffocate."

"Alas Jacob we have imprinted." Sam groaned.

"Holy fuck I really am Jacob." Dean whimpered grabbing his jacket and heading for the door with Sam close behind.

Minutes later they walked into the diner just as lunch was getting under way. Dean could see Jonathan and Beth laughing but the second he set eyes on Arandi he could breathe and her smile made him mush.

They headed to the corner booth way in the back and Arandi and Jade would bring them drinks and food while they waited.

"How are we supposed to hunt like this?' Dean huffed popping a fry in his mouth.

"Maybe it's time we stopped." Sam offered.

"Not as long as there are werewolves and things that can kill us hurt Arandi and Jade." Dean growled.

Sam nodded. "I guess we get a Great Dane and call the Impala the mystery machine."

"I'm not painting her green."

Sam rolled his eyes.

Both brothers looked up sensing the immediate change in the room.

Shawn had just walked in sitting at the counter.

Arandi looked at Dean knowing his possessiveness was in high gear now and she froze when Shawn grabbed her hand hard.

Dean was there in the next breath pulling Arandi free and behind him.

"Didn't I put you in the hospital last time hero?" Shawn scoffed.

"Yes you did because you pulled a knife on an unarmed man." Jade said angrily.

Shawn got beet red. "I didn't need the knife to kick his ass but how is this any of this your business?" He asked Dean.

Dean smiled pulling Arandi into a kiss.

Shawn stared agape as they pulled apart a little breathless and Dean gave his cocky half smile as he ran a thumb over his lips.

"That makes it my business." Dean said his voice murderous. "Touch her again and your existence ends."

Shawn looked stupid enough to take Dean up on the challenge but then he really looked in Dean's eyes and he took a couple of steps back. "Keep her I don't even know why I bothered." He walked out the door.

Dean stared after him until Arandi put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed smiling he pulled her closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam decided to stay in town a while longer just to make sure no other werewolves made an appearance.

The four of them had decided to go to bar and play some pool.

Sitting in a booth they talked and laughed.

"Arandi I'm glad that you're going with me and Jade with Sam but have ever hunted you know anything other than werewolves?" Dean asked.

"No but I know about everything you hunt so I'm sure we can learn fast." Arandi answered.

"I just want you to be safe." Dean said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Well look here if it isn't the loser's club." Shawn loomed over the table surrounded by others his arm thrown over a woman's shoulder.

"Now Shawn haven't they taught you calling yourself names makes you sound like a complete and total moron." Dean snickered.

"I thought since you can't fight your own fights that I would bring my own crew." Shawn said.

Dean stood up making Shawn stumble backwards. "I fight my own fights dick wad you're the fucking piece of shit that tries to fight women and pulls knives on people with their backs turned."

Shawn flushed looking around him.

"As a matter of fact tough guy why don't you and I settle this one on one outside, just you and me once and for all?" Dean growled.

Shawn looked completely thrown for a loop.

"Oh come on Shawn you can take me." Dean grinned.

"Dean." Arandi started but stumbled backwards as the woman with Shawn shoved her hard.

Dean turned to look at her, her eyes going dark with anger.

The woman had the chance to smile before two punches had her on her ass and Arandi loomed over her.

"Don't ever touch me again." Arandi said her voice steel.

The woman looked up at her scared and then at Shawn as if she expected him to do something about it.

Dean turned back to Shawn. "We doing this or what?"

"It's a waste of my time." Shawn grumbled and walked away.

The woman had to wait for someone else to help her up and looked at Arandi warily as she walked off.

"When is the son of bitch going to get it?" Dean huffed.

"When he grows wings and flies." Arandi muttered.

Dean laughed getting the remark. "You looked so hot fighting like that, your gorgeous when you're pissed." He kissed her.

"So are you." Arandi breathed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala back at the guest house drinking a beer and staring at the stars.

He turned as he sensed Sam approaching and he sat beside him with his own beer neither of them speaking for a few minutes.

"Just a month ago we were hunters looking death in the eye just about every day, alone except for one another and now we are virtually immortal with women that we love unconditionally as well as them loving us the same."

"Not to mention becoming wolves at the snap of our fingers." Sam added.

"There is that too." Dean chuckled. "What would dad think?"

"I think as long as we continued to hunt he wouldn't have a problem."

"Maybe.

They sat for a while just thinking and keeping each other company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Arandi had gone out into the night to run off some energy. Arandi led him to a beautiful clearing by a river.

Dean pulled her into his arms. "Arandi you are mine now and forever so I was wondering if you wanted to make that official?"

Arandi looked at him stunned. "You're asking me to marry you?"

Dean smiled grandly. "Yeah I am." He pulled a ring from his pocket sparkling diamonds. "Mine in every way there is my love."

A tear slid from Arandi's eye. "Yes I will marry you."

Dean slipped the ring onto her finger and he could swear that the emptiness he had felt for so long had begun to slip away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He should have been more prepared than he was when the attack came. There was no full moon so the werewolf's appearance was a complete surprise.

Dean had no time to phase when he saw Arandi go down and the last thing that he saw before the void of darkness dragged him under was a very familiar face taking Arandi away.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	7. FOREVER PLUS INFINITY

The final chapter, I hoped that you enjoyed.

FOREVER PLUS INFINITY

"Dean."

Dean groaned at the pain in his head and he felt his broken bones protesting as he moved.

Sam hovered over him trying to get him to stay still but he had to get to Arandi before they hurt her before Shawn forced himself on her.

"Shawn is a werewolf." He pushed out a rush of breath as he tried to sit up.

"There is no full moon." Sam said looking up at the sky anyway.

Jade kicked the dirt. "We heard of a new breed of werewolf but so far we had thought it was just a new myth, werewolves that can change whenever they want just like us and undetectable unless they make themselves known."

"Shawn played me, he made me believe that he was a coward so that I would drop my guard and he could take Arandi." Dean yelled as he felt broken bones in his arm shift.

"It's going to take you days to heal." Jade groaned. "Your arm and leg are broken and probably a couple of ribs."

Sweat poured off Dean's forehead as he gritted his teeth to fight off the nausea and world spinning agony.

"I have to save her."

"Dean we'll go." Sam insisted.

"I have to save her." Dean stressed again. He felt the bonding brand that had appeared when he and Arandi became one begin to burn and he reached for it saying words that filled his head.

Sam and Jade stepped back in shock when Dean fell back in a sprawl thrashing as light radiated through his body. His bones slipped back into place in loud painful audible pops while he screamed in agony but he was healing, healing because of the absolute need to save the woman he loved.

He lay gasping for a couple of minutes before he stood up still a bit shaky his body still hurting.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Sam murmured.

"I have to save her.' He repeated yet again phasing with his next breath and heading to save Arandi or take his last breath trying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn had fooled them all, a werewolf right under their noses and he had gotten Arandi. She was weak and unable to phase because she had been dosed with small amount of silver in her blood, not enough to kill her but enough to keep her subdued.

Shawn had hurt Dean, she had watched helplessly as Shawn had knocked Dean out and then broken his arm, leg, and who knew what else. She had struggled like crazy to get to them but she couldn't and was only so glad that Shawn had not killed Dean; she knew it was only because Shawn was not done playing his game and that Dean would run straight into the trap just to save her or die trying. What would Shawn do in the couple of days that it would take Dean to heal completely?

Who knew who was more surprised to see Dean come tearing into the clearing with no broken bones in sight?

Shawn stared in shock and anger not having had a chance to do anything and Arandi smiled in adoration that Dean was here to save his lady love. God when had she started thinking in romance novel speak?

How was Dean here and she felt her heart swell and not far behind came Sam and Jade.

Dean slammed into Shawn as the man became a wolf and they rolled violently fangs clashing.

Sam tore into the other werewolves while Jade came to her sister but then had to turn to fend off another werewolf.

Arandi watched wanting so much to fight to make sure that Shawn died but she was helpless.

Shawn saw his comrades falling dead and his eyes filled with desperation. He shoved off the ground tackling Dean into a tree and then ran into the woods.

Dean began to follow and felt the sting of something in his shoulder and he could hear Arandi screaming. He turned to look seeing a werewolf had phased back to man form to shoot him with a tranquilizer gun but it wasn't a tranquilizer he had been injected with silver. He instantly felt weak and he began to phase back even though he didn't want to and he fell to his knees.

The man about to shoot him again lay dead in the next moment when Sam attacked him.

Dean felt as if he was drowning and somehow he made his way to Arandi sitting beside her pulling her close putting their foreheads together.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm weak but I'll be fine once the silver is out of my blood."

Dean took her hand placing it over his heart and he placed his over hers. He whispered words and Arandi watched in fascination as the liquid silver dribbled back out where they had been injected.

"How did you?" Arandi breathed.

"I don't know." Dean answered. "I just know how much I love you and need you and it happened."

"We have to finish him, finish this or he'll just try again." Arandi pointed out.

"I will end this." Dean said as he stood up straight.

"Dean….." Arandi started.

"Arandi it's not up for discussion." Dean growled. "In everything that we do for the rest of our lives we will be together as equals but this what he wanted to do what he did is what I what have to defend and protect."

Arandi didn't like it one bit but she nodded understanding what Dean meant and she had no choice but to listen.

Dean tried to phase but nothing happened.

"It's the silver Dean even though it's out it still effected out ability to transform, it's not permanent but it's not going to happen today." Arandi explained.

Dean was relieved that Sam had had the presence of mind to bring clothes that they would need.

Dean changed quickly and pulled Arandi close to him kissing her urgently. "I can't give him time to get away."

Arandi nodded knowing that Dean meant to go after Shawn even though he couldn't phase. "What are you going to do?"

"Show him once and for all that you are mine and nothing or no one will ever change that." Dean's eyes glowed as he turned and ran into the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn had morphed back to human form ready to get out of the woods until he could come up with new plan of attack to get Arandi and kill this man that insisted in getting in his way.

"Leaving so soon?" Dean said from the behind him.

Shawn was very surprised that Dean had followed him since he couldn't phase.

"I fought my battles for a long time without needing to transform Shawn so I can handle myself rather well without the fangs and claws."

Shawn looked at Dean he could fight him and then take him out in a quick phase cowardly maybe but it would get the job done. "It's your funeral, I'm no ordinary werewolf."

Dean smiled wickedly. "And I'm no ordinary skinwalker. ".

They both ran towards each other full force Dean knocking Shawn back hard and they rolled on the ground throwing punches that should leave most men bruised and out cold.

Shawn shoved Dean up and kicked him straight up into the air.

Dean did a perfect flip landing in a crouch smiling and not even breathing hard man this skinwalker shit was amazing.

Shawn was fast getting frustrated that he couldn't seem to get the upper hand even when Dean wasn't at full strength.

"You can't stop me Dean Arandi will be mine." Shawn prodded.

Dean stood up to full height and cracked his neck, his eyes liquid pools of golden jade. "Arandi is mine today, tomorrow, always and nothing you do will change that."

"I always get what I want." Shawn roared.

Dean tilted his head with a slight smile. "You've never had to deal with Dean Winchester."

"Don't underestimate me." Shawn hissed running at Dean full on and phasing.

Dean stood his ground watching the huge wolf heading straight for him. "No Shawn it's you who shouldn't underestimate me."

Shawn fangs began to close around Dean's throat but Dean powerful still in human form spun them around his hand flying with demanding force and Shawn's eyes filled with pain and then he dropped to the ground lifeless.

Dean loomed over staring down at the man and werewolf with his heart in his hand.

"Always knew you were heartless." Dean muttered tossing the heart on the ground. "She's mine." Dean added as he walked past the body and crushed the heart underfoot as he headed back to his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi waited as patiently as she could for Dean to return to her, she had no doubt that he would.

Still her breath caught and her heart sped up when he stepped out of the woods looking at her with adoration that made her knees weak.

He drew her close kissing her gently. "He will never bother you again." He then swept her into his arms and carried her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Winchester, now that's something I thought I would never hear again." Dean sighed pulling Arandi close to him on the bed.

They had been married earlier that day in a simple double wedding and now were on their honeymoon somewhere near a beach.

"I love the way it sounds." Arandi sighed kissing Dean's chest.

He moaned at the feeling and pulled her to his lips and they kiss lazily until their lips ached.

"I love you." He said caressing her face.

"You do. I thought you just married me for my money." Arandi grinned.

"Well that to but I do love you."

"I love you too so does that make the Impala half mine?"

"Those words are grounds for divorce."

"Yeah well which one of us keeps you warm at night?"

Dean pretended to think hard.

"Which one of us can do this whenever you want?"

Dean suddenly felt warm plush lips around his hardness. "How do you expect me to answer questions when my brain is presently being sucked out of my dick?"

Arandi didn't answer just continued to work on Dean until he was a panting withering mess coming so hard he was sure he had burst some vessles.

"If my car could do that I would have never met you." Dean rasped with a wide grin.

"So what now my love where do we head after the honeymoon?"

"We'll go home for a little while longer and keep our eyes open for good hunts."

"You consider Shadows home?" Arandi asked amused.

"Who would name a town Shadows is beyond me but yeah anywhere we're together is home but there the place I found you well…" Dean smiled pulling her into another kiss. "We have forever after all Mrs. Winchester."

"Well Mr. Winchester forever with you just might not be enough."

"It's a start." Dean sighed as he rolled over onto Arandi. "I don't know about you but I still have about week of honeymoon left in me." He smiled seductively.

"So we're not leaving this room for a week." Arandi asked in a breathless tone as Dean kissed her neck slowly and hotly.

"Give or take." Dean moaned in her skin. "There is no getting enough of you my love."

"I can live with that." Arandi breathed pulling Dean closer and they became one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you Sheriff it was the damnedest thing I ever saw my wife and I were taking a romantic walk on the beach and there they were the biggest wolf I have ever seen with a panther, they were watching the waves together and the wolf was protecting the panther. When they noticed us the panther nuzzled up against the wolf as if keeping him calm and then they just walked up the beach without a care in the world"

"A wolf and a panther together taking a walk on the beach?" The sheriff asked.

"I know it sounds crazy but we saw it."

"We'll check into it Mr. Jones."

"Thank you." Mr. Jones shook the sheriff's hand and walked off.

The sheriff and his deputy stared across the beach.

"First a wolf and mountain lion now this." The sheriff huffed.

"What are we going to do?" The deputy asked.

"Neither sighting presented any danger so I say we toss it up to too many glasses of wine."

They began to walk back to the cruiser when the howls tore the night. They exchanged glances and got in the cruiser and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading this and I hope you leave me some reviews.


End file.
